find a love chapter 4
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: chapter 4 Rolleigns's story. Seth adopted a baby girl named Jojo a mere 6 years ago, he is a single and a divorce. until he meet her birth father Roman wanted meet to his daughter. Will they fall in love? the adoptive father and the birth father!


Seth laughed "just we are friends, sweetie" really he wished that wanted to be Roman's boyfriend. "well, you will know who is Roman when we'll be home, okay?" Seth smiled.

Jojo nodded "yes, I love you, Dad" she embraced his dad.

Seth embraced her him back "too I love you, sweetie"

Roman smiled looking Seth and Jojo embraced as dad and daughter, he could not help but think that Jojo said that was Seth's boyfriend, he liked much Seth, he was never interested in men but just he was interested a man named Seth.

Bayley said "hello Seth!" she looked to Seth "You can come?"

Seth nodded "well I'll be back, sweetie" he looked to Jojo nodded, then he looked at Roman "you can talk about things to know, Roman" he smiled.

Roman smiled him back "I'll love, Seth"

Seth approached to Bayley "hi bayley, what happened?"

Bayley said "well, I wanted to tell you bad news but good result"

Seth confused "ok, but what bad news, Bayley"

Bayley said "my boyfriend said me that Sami have a boyfriend named Kevin Owens, I felt very bad for you but now I feel relief, you found the man sexy, you like much he" she smiled.

"Roman?" Seth blushed "just is my.. friend" he looked bayley's face did not believe him "okay yes but not am sure that Roman is interested in me" Seth said "You can not believe who it is but I'll call, okay Bayley?"

Bayley smiled "okay yes" she embraced Seth "bye Seth"

"bye Bayley" Seth approached looking Roman and his daughter spoke and laughed, he smiled "I lost something?"

Roman said "Jojo is funny, she said me that I look like a lion, Seth"

Seth laughed "really, Jojo?" he looked to Roman. "yeah It is true, Roman look like a lion" he laughed.

Roman laughed "yes, I'm lion and I can eat you, Seth?" he joked.

Seth said "no here, Roman, but better my home ok?" Seth winked at Roman.

Roman laughed. "yes, Seth" he smiled, he liked how Seth winked at him

Seth said looking to Jojo "well... you wanna some we do, Jojo?"

"yes! I wanna ice-cream, please Dad" Jojo said.

Seth laughed "you know, I give you always want, sweetie"

Jojo smiled "yes, I love you, Dad" she embraced his dad.

Seth embraced her back "I love you too, well Roman carry we, sweetie"

Jojo said "but your car?"

Seth said "I left my car at home, but we'll be back to home okay sweetie?" Jojo nodded "great! it doesn't bother you, Roman?" he said.

Roman shook his head no "I'll love, I wanna ice-cream too" he looked over at two.

Seth laughed "Alright I aslo". Roman and Jojo laughed. "two are you ready to go?" he said. they nodded "great! C'mon"

.

bought ice cream, they had funny after They went to the park, Jojo and the kids played to the park. Roman and Seth sat on bench for look his daughter.

Roman and Seth sat on bench for look his daughter. Seth started to say "I want ask you something, okay Roman?" he looked over at Roman

Roman said "sure" he smiled looking Seth.

Seth said "you are form Florida, right?" Roman nodded "well, I saw your suitcases on car, where you stay to sleep? Hotel?"

Roman said "yeah, I have no place to sleep" he looked over at Seth and he saw sadness in his eyes "do not worry about me, I got everything under control, Seth" he smiled.

Seth shook his head no "no, come to my house, I have other bedroom to your, okay Roman?"

Roman was surprised "Really Seth?" Seth nodded "do not.." but Seth shushed him.

"okay Roman, because you are Jojo's father" Seth looked at Jojo played with kids, then looked over to Roman "please, you accept for our daughter, Roman" he smiled.

Roman laughed, smiling him back. "okay yes. Thank you, I want ask you too, Seth"

"Okay, shoot." Seth said smiling slightly, trying to make things easier for Roman.

"why you called 'our daughter'? I know I'm his father but just I want know why, Seth" Roman smiled.

Seth laughed "because I like call our daugther to your. you know Jojo is my adoptive daughter but she is how my own daughter and you are his birth daughter, so is our daugther, Roman" he smiled. "we are Jojo's daddys" Seth winked.

Roman blushed "well.. you're right, Seth. but we almost seem to be boyfriends or something, Do you think, not?"

Seth was surprised Roman said that, he smiled "yes, almost, I love be your boyfriend" he joked, nervously.

Roman smiled him back "I love too, but first we must know better who we are, then we will be boyfriends" he said with a smile.

Seth's mouth fell open in shock. Would Roman was serious? Seth closed his mouth a few times, trying to speak but not being able to get any words out. Jojo approached over they on bench.

"Daddy, already is time to go to home? the kids went with his parents" Jojo looked at his dad "why your face is red, Dad?"

"what?" Seth blushed "well... the sun did my face started to do red" He heard Roman laugh at him and he blushed more. "ok! we go to home"

Roman smiled looking to Jojo "yeah, ready Jojo?" Jojo nodded "yes! go to your home" He looked down at Seth and Seth was looking back at him with a soft smile. he smiled him back.

.

Seth, Roman and Jojo went to Seth's the house, they walked into the living room.

Seth said "why you do not wash your hands, sweetie?" Jojo nodded and went to the bathroom. "well.. you go to say to Jojo, Roman?" then he looked to Roman.

Roman said "ok.. I'm scared.. I do not know that she will do with her reaction, Seth"

Seth sighed and put his hand on Roman's shoulder. "quiet, I do know Jojo will want to meet to you, trust me Roman" he smiled.

Roman smiled him back "Thank you, Seth" he felt well Seth's hand on his shoulder. really he wanted know Seth.

Jojo approached looking Roman and Seth. she smiled thinking she did not want to see her dad is always just but his dad found the man liked he, hoped this.

Seth looked to his daughter with a smile "well Roman has to say something to you, sweetie. please take a sit with me" Seth smiled. Jojo sat on sofa, he sitting next to she. Seth nodded looking Roman.

"yes.. Jojo... well I have to say to you okay?" Roman was more nervous looking Jojo.

Jojo nodded "yes sir Roman" she looked to Roman was nervous and not knew why.

Roman said "ok... I'm your father, Jojo"


End file.
